MAÑANAS
by Turretwithaview
Summary: Es un zumbido que la desvela. No es el zumbido acostumbrado del teléfono ... no, no es eso ... es mucho más persistente, un molesto zumbido que viene y se va ...


**MAÑANAS DE CABAÑA**

Es un zumbido que la desvela. No es el zumbido acostumbrado del teléfono ... no, no es eso ... es mucho más persistente, un molesto zumbido que viene y se va, se intensifica y se desvanece ... no es hasta que siente el incómodo cosquilleo en la mejilla que sus ojos se abren de repente y se encuentra espantando la mosca que la ha estado molestando desde que comenzó a emerger de su sueño.

La espanta de nuevo y la mosca se aleja con un zumbido de enfado y debe posarse en algún lugar porque hay un precioso silencio repentino. Ella se encuentra ahí, entre dormida y despierta, disfrutando de la vista que tiene delante. Un cálido sol de primavera brilla a través de la ventana, las cortinas rojas a cada lado impartiendo un resplandor surrealista a los lados. Las hojas y las ramas de los árboles se mueven lentamente, con su propio ritmo secreto, los gorriones saltando de un ... Eeh! .. gorriones! ... árboles! ...

Se incorpora repentinamente ... ah! sí, por supuesto, habían conducido hasta la cabaña de su padre ayer por la tarde. Ahí es donde están. Mira a su alrededor y ve a Castle tumbado bocabajo a su lado ... bueno, le puede ver ahí, pero tiene la cabeza enterrada bajo la almohada.

De pronto vuelve la mosca, zumbando a su alrededor y le suelta un manotazo, sacudiendo vigorosamente la cabeza cunado vuela a su alrededor ... se aleja con un zumbido ... silencio ... y como una avispa vengativa se lanza hacia ella, se desvía ... y aterriza sobre el hombro de Castle.

Ella la mira. La mosca sigue posada sobre el hombro de Castle, frotándose las antenas entre sus patas delanteras ... o las piernas .. o lo que sean. No le gustan las moscas ... no sabe por qué ... después de todo, no hacen nada ... aparte de comer mierda ... y aterrizar sobre una ... con las patas llenas de mierda ... que luego limpian sobre sus antenas. No, no le gustan las moscas.

Poco a poco se aparta y mira hacia el suelo junto a la cama. Hay una bonita alfombra ahí ... Mejicana cree ... no sabe por qué piensa eso ... tampoco es que haya una banda de mariachis ... no importa. Sus zapatillas están ahí. Se inclina y recoge una. Poco a poco se vuelve a incorporar y se vuelve hacia Castle ... y la mosca ... todavía está allí ... frotandose la mierda sobre la cara ... se pregunta si la está mirando ... tal vez con toda esa mierda en los ojos no la puede ver ... sabe que tiene ojos compuestos ... lo recuerda de cuando estaba en la escuela ... es como si tuvieran una cámara lenta incorporada ... así que si la va a pillar ... tal vez es un él? ... va a tener que ser rápida ... se pregunta lo que él ... ella ... lo que sea, está pensando mientras se posa ahí untándose mierda por la cara ... tal vez debería usar la Glock ... no, no la tiene aquí ... la dejó en el loft ... tal vez debería pretender que no está mira ... ZAAS!

Todo sucede de repente. La mosca se escabulle una fracción de segundo antes de que la zapatilla haga contacto.

Castle, despertado de forma sobrecogedor por el golpe en la espalda, da un grito y se incorpora asustado, la almohada sale volando hacia un lado.

La cabeza de Castle golpea la estantería que hay sobre la cabecera de la cama y que sostiene una colección de libros que Jim Beckett considera materia de lectura apropiada para los fines de semana y las vacaciones.

El estante se vuelca sobre los soportes que lo llevan sujetado fielmente en su lugar durante la última década más o menos a la vez que un sorprendido Castle vuelve a caer sobre la cama con un aullido de dolor, frotándose la mano sobre el bulto que acaba de adquirir en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

La almohada mientras tanto, felizmente volando por los aires, golpea la lámpara de noche de hierro forjado que Jim Beckett había adquirido en una herrería local y hace que esta empiece a tambalearse sobre la mesita de noche.

La Enciclopedia de La Ley Y El Procedimiento Nº 25, con un peso cercano al de Mike Tyson en su mejor momento y que ha estado felizmente acomodado en su estante durante los últimos ocho años, acumulando polvo y codeándose con los tomos nºs 24 y 26 de la misma familia, asimila el objetivo, y con la ayuda de la Ley de la Gravedad de Newton (que se encuentra en la página 135 de la Enciclopedia de la Ciencia, tambaleándose precariamente en el extremo del estante) cae sobre la cabeza de Castle a unos cinco centímetros de distancia del punto de impacto anterior.

Un apenas emitido "Aaauuu!" es enterrado bajo el asalto combinados de los tomos 24 y 25 quienes, por no ser menos que el Nº 25 aterrizan de forma impactante sobre la espalda de Castle, con la Enciclopedia de la Ciencia uniéndose a la fiesta segundos después.

El efecto acumulado de libros, linterna, candelabro y todo lo demás cayendo en cascada desde el estante tambaleante añaden su efecto sobre el equilibrio ya de por sí precario, de la lámpara de hierro forjado que elige ese momento para completar un elegante giro y cae sobre el otro hombro de Castle.

Por un momento, parece que la cosa se va a quedar ahí, sin embargo, el estante de madera, liberado de libros y pertrechos decide que es hora de pasar a la acción y se desliza desde sus soportes para aterrizar con un fuerte golpe sobre la pila de libros, lámpara, linterna, mecheros, y demás artículos ya amontonados sobre el cuerpo petrificado de Castle.

Poco a poco, le parece a Beckett, el polvo empieza a asentarse ... los libros y objetos se deslizan ligeramente hasta ocupar sus lugares asignados y se detienen ... un gemido ahogado de Castle emana de entre el montón de objetos ... Beckett, mano en boca, ojos desorbitados en estado de shock ... de repente se distrae con el zumbido de una mosca ...

* * *

**MAÑANAS DE ESCAYOLA**

Kate se despierta con algo pinchándole justo debajo del muslo y gruñe al darse la vuelta. Suelta un gemido de dolor cuando el objeto de su malestar se clava más aun en su pierna. Al abrir los ojos descubre que está casi al pie de la cama con la punta de la escayola de Castle clavándosele justo encima de la rodilla.

Apoyándose en el codo mira a su alrededor intentando descubrir cómo demonios terminó con los pies fuera de la parte inferior de la cama y con la cabeza apoyada donde normalmente tendría el trasero.

Un sonido a medio camino entre un ronquido y un gruñido le hace mirar hacia Castle, los hombros parcialmente apoyado sobre una pila de almohadas ... Eh! Debe de ser donde acabó la suya ... ojos bien cerrados y con el pelo cayéndole sobre la frente ... vale, quizás tenga una pinta adorable, pero ahora mismo lo que ella necesita es un café y una explicación y que el tipo con el martillo neumático que tiene metido en la cabeza la deje en paz ... aunque entre las brumas de su memoria matutina hay un vago recuerdo del Kama Sutra aplicado a participantes con las extremidades inmovilizadas ... y eso aún no explica lo que está haciendo ella con el culo medio fuera de la cama y los calzoncillos de Castle colgados de la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Ugh! ¿Qué carajos bebieron ayer por la noche?

Ni siquiera se puede molestar en tratar de salir por el lado de la cama, así que simplemente reculea hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas se caen de la cama y aterrizan (dolorosamente) en el suelo. También ha logrado arrastrar el edredón, dejando al descubierto el pecho de Castle, que parece haber sido marcado ... ¿eh? ... entorna los ojos y trata de centrarse ... cuatro verticales y una barra diagonal y dos verticales más ... vaaaaleeee ... eso son siete ... siete qués por amor de Dios?

Sus ojos se entreabren ... No puede ser! ... de ninguna manera podrían haberlo hecho siete veces ... necesitaría muletas para moverse ... vale, muy bien, puede haber un par de muletas en alguna parte de la habitación, pero no las necesita en este momento ... aunque tal vez debería usar una para arrearle una hostia al de la batería que le ha tomado el relevo al del martillo neumático en su cabeza.

Bueno, pero ¿qué son esas muescas? ... Oh qué demonios ... probablemente sigan ahí cuando ella se recupera del coma ... a menos que pueda llegar a la máquina de café antes de que el tipo del martillo neumático y el batería decidan quién está al mando.

Se las arregla para ponerse de pie, el edredón plegándose sobre ella como una mortaja y convirtiendo su mundo en oscuro. Se tambalea un poco antes de lograr quitarse el edredón de encima y lo observa caer a sus pies. Castle ahora es revelado en toda su gloria y ella abre los ojos aún más cuando se da cuenta de otras diez "muescas" sobre la escayola. Uh-huh ... no va a entrar en eso ... a menos que estuviesen vendiendo cerditos en el mercado ... Duh! ¿De dónde sacó eso? ... Oh Dios! Necesita cafeína ...

Kate se tambalea hacia la puerta del dormitorio y la abre. Una repentina ráfaga de aire helado le llega y bajando la mirada se da cuenta de que está completamente desnuda ... no es de lo único que se da cuenta ... o para ser más precisa ciertas partes de ella han notado el frío y en este momento podría colgar las cortinas en ellos ... Castle se lo pasaría en grande jugan ... Enfoque Kate …. albornoz ... ... bien ... el de Rick, en el baño ... y quien invitó al bailarín de claqué para unirse al de la batería y el tipo del taladro ... ooohh ... va taaaan a matar a Castle en cuanto pueda apuntar un arma sin dispararse en el pie ...

Bien el albornoz ... es tan grande que podía organizar un baile de salón aquí dentro …. bueno, al menos podrá pulir el suelo camino a la cocina ... Oh gracias a Dios, una máquina de café ... ahora, por favor, se bueno y dame mi ... te dije que me des ... Eeeeh! ¡Te odio! ... Oh, un momento, ¿puse el agua? ...

Finalmente, oh glorioso café ... Y os queréis tranquilizar los de arriba! No puedo ni oír mis pensamientos ... un momento, ¿estoy hablando con el batería o el tipo del taladro? ... ahora que lo pienso, comprobé si Castle estaba vivo o no? ... Oh, sí, resopló ¿no? ... a menos que fuera un estertor de muerte, tal vez debería comprobarlo ... Y os importaría parar de una vez, los de ahí arriba!?

De vuelta en la habitación se está acercando a la cama del lado de Castle, cuando su pie golpea algo que sale rodando con un sonido tintineante ... "auww!" ... Mirando hacia abajo ve algo que sobresale de debajo de la cama. Se agacha ….. y se agarra a la cama en cuanto la habitación despega de repente y hace un rizar el rizo ... Whoa! ... tal vez no sea una buena idea agacharse rápidamente ... cuidado Kate, vuelve a aterrizar la habitación y aplica el freno con suavidad ... uff! Así está mejor ...

Sosteniendo el objeto que ha encontrado, parte de la niebla se desvanece de su cabeza ... Ah, claro ... Tequila ... eso es ... después del Kama Sutra habían pasado a tragos de tequila, menos el limón y la sal ... eso explica las muescas ... estaban apuntando las copas ... Oh auuh, no es de extrañar que se sienta como una piñata al final de la fiesta ...


End file.
